Threshold
Threshold is the first mission of the campaign mode in The Conduit. It gives a glimpse of the events that are to take place later on. Background "It all begins with a simple question. One that was never meant to be answered. Most people will merely ask the question without really expecting a response. Maybe that's for the best. For the others, the ones who demand an answer, it's the start of true understanding. They begin to see the lies and conspiracies for what they are; threads and evidence that lead to the truth. They see the connections behind seemingly unconnected events, and begin to learn about the powers that actually shape our world. Random events conspire to form the greater picture. It's only a matter of finding how the pieces fit, and you will see the puzzle for what it really is. After that, you can't help what you will become. Some succumb to madness, or paranoia. Some disappear from the world, and others, well, others end up like me. My name is Michael Ford. I'm probably the only one left who knows the truth. I know, because I was there." -Michael Ford. Transcript The player regains conciousness in the metro tunnel. Prometheus: Michael! Are you alright? The player fumbles around for the ASE, picks it up and gets up. Prometheus: The blast has disrupted the circuitry in your suit. We'll need to recalibrate before moving on. First, we need to verify that the targeting system still functions. Look at the fuse box on the wall. The player looks at the fuse box. Prometheus: Good. Now do the same thing with the sign on your left. The player looks at the sign. : Targeting is online. Now I'll reroute the bio-sensors on your suit. There, you're ready to go. I'm detecting several Drudge nearby. You need to secure the immediate area. There's one coming in from the vent. Two Tear-Mites crawl in through the vent. The player shoots them. Prometheus: Make sure you reload your weapon before we move on. The player reloads his SPAS-12, enters a door and walks along a corridor. A Tear-Mite is seen in the middle of it, unaware of the players presence. Prometheus: Looks like you got the drop on this one. Use a melee attack to take it out. The player melees the Mite and moves on to another room. A cutscene shows a Tear-Mite emerging out of an egg sac. Prometheus: Wait. They're using the room ahead as a hatchery. Take out the egg sacs. The player begins to take out the egg sacs. Prometheus: Remember, you'll have a better shot if you lock on the enemies. The player takes out the first egg sac. Prometheus: You need to clear this entire nest or they'll just rebuild it. Don't let any of them escape. The player finishes clearing out the nest and approaches an organic lock on the exit. Prometheus: It's an organic lock, like the one at the bunker. There should be matching trigger points on the walls in this room.Use the ASE to find and charge them up. Keep scanning the walls with the ASE. Look for notes similar to the ones on the door. The player engages the ASE, finds a trigger point and charges it up. A cutscene shows a matching point light up. Prometheus: That's one. The player finds and charges the other point. Both match points light up and the lock explodes, allowing an exit. Prometheus: The bio-sensors are picking up more signals ahead. Be careful. The player exits the room and enters the open train. Prometheus: There's something down the tunnel. Switch to your SCAR. The player switches to his SCAR. Prometheus: Now use the weapon's scope to check out the area ahead. The player looks down his scope into the tunnel. Two Tear-Mites are seen talking. The player shoots them. The player then exits the train and continues down the tunnel. An Invader smashes a hole in the wall. Two Tear-Mites emerge from the hole and attempt to attack the player. The player shoots them. Prometheus: The signals coming ahead are stronger than what we've seen before. The player enters a door under the hole and continues down the corridor. A cutscene shows a Drone emerge fron a Conduit. Prometheus: They're reinforcing this position through those Conduits; you'll need to take the out before we move on. The player takes out the Conduits and the Drones coming from them. Prometheus: Hold on. There are strange readings coming from ahead. I don't like the looks of this. Bring out the ASE to see the path to your objective. The player brings out the ASE and finds a path to the objective. He opens a door and exits. A Drone starts firing at the player. Prometheus: Your suit will stop some incoming damage, but you'll still need to crouch and use cover. FIND SOME COVER!!! The player crouches by a broken piece of the tunnel. He gets up, shoots the Drone that is shooting him, and continues along, shooting more Drones. On top of a ledge is a gigantic Conduit. Prometheus: This is it. This is what we've been looking for. Save your ammo. You won't be able to damage a Conduit that size. The player takes out any Drones and Mites coming out of the Conduit. Prometheus: That should be the last of them for now. Give me a second to calibrate your suit so that you can pass through the portal. Prometheus finishes calibrating the player's suit. Prometheus: Calibration is complete, Michael. Step through whenever you're ready. Michael steps through the Conduit. Michael: What is happening to me? Prometheus: Hold on tight. The player slowly goes through the portal, and the mission ends. Hidden Messages *"Colares was more successful than Roswell" *"The lesser forms will bow before the Annunaki!" Trivia * In the second room of the stage, the player is introduced to Egg Sacs, which are generally capable of spawning an unlimited number of Drudge in moderation. However of the three Egg Sacs in this room, only one spawns Drudge, while the other two remain idle. Furthermore, the one functioning Egg Sac only spawns five Tear-Mites before becoming inactive as well. Likewise, the first Conduits in the game only spawn five Drones each. * One hidden message in the level refers to "Colares" being more successful than "Roswell." In real-life, the Colares flap occured in 1977 when there were reports of UFOs allegedly injuring witnesses with "lights," in the Brazilian city of Colares, Pará. The Roswell UFO incident occurred decades earlier, around July 8, 1947, with the alleged recovery of alien debris, including corpses, from an object which crashed near Roswell, New Mexico. *In Bungie's Halo universe,there is also a gas-planet with the same name. Category:The Conduit missions